la caida del heroe
by frank74
Summary: la batalla final a empezado, héroe y villano se enfrentan en la contienda que marcara el destino de hyrule, ¿el bien se alzara contra el mal o sera que la oscuridad apocara la luz? el destino siempre es incierto y no se sabe que pasará, la luz contra la oscuridad, el bien contra el mal... Link contra Ganondorf, ¿quien ganara en esta decisiva pelea? (one-shot)


**La caída del héroe**

Hay estaba él, el chico al que todos habían llamado héroe, el elegido, el portador de la trifuerza, en frente del rey demonio, Ganondorf el Rey de las Gerudo, el cual usando la trifuerza del poder se transformó en una vestía de gran fuerza y tamaño

La vestía lo empezó a atacar constantemente con las poderosas espadas que poseía en cada mano, las cuales el joven héroe apenas podía evitar gracias a su confiable escudo, pero con cada golpe que recibía daba un paso atrás, acercándose cada vez más a aquel muro de fuego que rodeaba a los contrincantes, e impedía a la princesa de Hyrule ayudar al chico de túnica verde en la pelea

El héroe estaba a solo unos pasos del fuego, sentía el ardor en su espalda y el dolor en su brazo derecho por los golpes del Gerudo, otro golpe fue el que recibió acercándolo aún más al fuego, y con una voltereta logró no solamente apartarse de las llamas si no también esquivar por pocos centímetros otro golpe, pero no pudo siquiera ponerse nuevamente en guardia ya que el Gerudo lo golpeó con su antebrazo enviando al joven inmediatamente al suelo

La princesa solo podía ver con tristeza e impotencia el sufrimiento del héroe, sintiéndose inútil por no poder ayudarlo y culpable por haberlo involucrado en una pelea que tendría que pertenecerle a ella y no a él

Link rápidamente se incorporó y vio su escudo, a unos cuantos metros de él, ser destruido al ser pisado por Ganon, el cual lo miraba con sus ojos carmesí produciendo por primera vez miedo en el interior del héroe

El Gerudo se acercó poco a poco al chico, el silencio había reinado luego de aquel acto, siendo los únicos sonidos audibles las pisadas de Ganondorf y los sollozos de la princesa

El héroe se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a encarar al rey Gerudo y con el valor que le quedaba se lanzó contra él, acción que fue repetida por su oponente y observada con temor por la princesa Zelda

Hyliano y Gerudo corrieron uno contra el otro, dispuestos a acabar aquel encuentro con un último golpe, y así fue, aquel choque que hubo entre las espadas de los guerreros dio un fin a aquella pelea

La maldad se había alzado contra la luz, el rey demonio había logrado desarmar completamente a su oponente, el héroe estaba de rodillas frente a él, con la mirada baja, su espíritu destruido y su arma, la cual perdió su brillo, fuera de su alcance

El Gerudo soltó una de sus espadas, y con su mano libre levantó al héroe del cuello, una imagen que había logrado destruir internamente a la princesa, Ganondorf preparó la espada que aun poseía para acabar con la vida de su oponente, pero antes de hacerlo acercó lo suficiente al joven hacia él y dejó salir las primeras palabras que se habían dicho desde que empezó aquella contienda

- **no eres un héroe, solo eras un niño intentando ser uno-**

En ese momento, link le dio una última mirada a Zelda y con una sonrisa aceptó su muerte, Ganon, usando su gran fuerza atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del héroe con su espada acabando de forma definitiva con la vida del elegido

El fuego desapareció rápidamente dando paso a la princesa, que sin dudar tomó la espada maestra y con su trifuerza brillando en el torso de su mano, corrió hacia aquel que consideraba un monstruo e intentó clavar aquella legendaria arma en la espalda de su enemigo, pero no sucedió, de un rápido y certero movimiento, Ganon logro destruir la hoja de la espada y con su mano sujetarla de su cuello mientras la asfixiaba

 **-dígame princesa, ¿Qué se siente?-** la obligó a ver el cuerpo sin vida del que se suponía seria el héroe de su historia con su vestimenta ahora teñida de rojo - **¿Qué se siente ver a su héroe vencido? -** luego la obligo a ver la que en algún momento fue la espada que derrotaría al mal - **¿Qué se siente que su única arma capaz de vencerme fuese destruida?-** y al final, la obligo a ver hacia al pueblo que se había jurado rescatar - **¿Qué se siente ver a su adorado pueblo ser consumido por mi oscuridad?-** hasta este punto ya le estaba costando respirar, pero ahora ya no podía siquiera hacerlo pues la vestía había aumentado la fuerza de su agarre - **¿Qué se siente estar a punto de morir?-** al terminar la frase terminó por quebrar el cuello de la chica y soltarla bruscamente, dejando su cuerpo sin vida a un lado del de el heroe

Empezó a caminar hacia el borde de la torre y mientras lo hacía, iba volviendo a su forma original justo a tiempo para llegar al borde, y con una siniestra sonrisa gritó

- **¡Hyrule me pertenece!** -

* * *

 **hola a todos, aquí frank74 presentando se con este pequeño one-shot de zelda, obviamente, con el cual quise representar como seria la pelea entre link y ganondorf en la linea del tiempo del fracaso, la verdad es que todo lo que leyeron me lo he inventado ya que no he jugado los juegos que corresponden a esta cronología, por lo que no se si Zelda murió o si la espada maestra fue destruida**

 **pero no importa, lo único que quise fue hacer este one-shot, y a llegado la hora de despedirme, y recuerden dejar un review con la opinión de ustedes sobre mi intento de one-shot y que pueden leer mis demás historias de zelda, bueno, basta de auto spam, me despido de todos diciendo**

 **¡HASTA OTRA!**


End file.
